The Heroic Villain
by Kylar's-Apprentice
Summary: A year has passed since the Titans first assembled, however a new villain has emerged who creates havoc the Titans have never experienced. But is this villain truly evil, or simply misguided? RaeBB, RobStar, CyBee. Reviews encouraged!
1. The Midnight Visit

I do not own the Teen Titans nor any other DC characters.

A Midnight Visit

Two days, that's how old she was. 3 months ago, he'd began planning her kidnapping. Tonight, he'd execute it.

A dark figure climbed up to the third story of the Dailey's Mansion. Their newborn daughter lay in her crib, the nanny had just fallen asleep in the other room. The climber was immersed in complete shadow, using every little nook he could hold onto to progress. He was silent, he was invisible, he was a shadow itself.

Finally, he reached the window do the nursery. He slithered through the open window. _Big mistake, Dailey_, he thought. _Your daughter's mine now. _The lone figure gently lifted the tiny infant into his glove covered hands and looked at her in the light.

Her blond hair that was scarce everywhere except near her scrawny neck glowed beautifully beneath the full moon's rays. Her eyes remained shut despite the brightness, skin a fading pink. She was dressed in a sky blue one-sy, so small he couldn't fathom how small it would be to fold up every day. But he would learn soon, wouldn't he?

As he gazed at her, he began to speak softly, despite himself. "Ah, child, you will come to do great things. I foresee a magnificent world delivered by your hands. You shall rule it for me, and keep peace within it's walls, no tyranny to rip your family apart. We shall spread true happiness into a world unable to keep such a treasure by itself. Indeed, you are the answer to my prayers, a daughter whom cannot be taken away from me."

The child shifted in his hands, and he was surprised when she managed to lift her head up slightly. Not even his late son was able to do so at so young.

"Yes, you certainly are a prodigy, aren't you?" he cooed, something one wouldn't expect from the newly notorious super villain. "Your strength shall be used to it's potential, unlike what your parents would ever allow. Though we should be leaving now, I'm afraid we might wake someone."

The thief then leapt out of the window, landing in the shadows across the street, the golden-bronze of his mask illuminated in the moon light. He turned, his one good eye gazing back at the window thirty feet above. _One day_, he vowed_, I'll teach you to jump from far greater heights my abilities allow._

13 years later the Teen Titans assembled. However, our story will truly begin a year after.


	2. Just Another Day For A Superhero

Just Another Day For A Superhero

"Bwahahahaha! No one shall defeat the awesome wrath of technology!" an overweight, middle-aged redhead mocked. Once again, Control Freak had broken loose and was wreaking havoc at the local Jump City Mall. The heavyset man was floundering around, universal remote in hand, animating several electrical objects in order to restrain a group of five superhero teens.

"Dude, since when have we had a _single _day off?" a green hero clad in a purple and black jumpsuit whined. He then shape shifted into a T-rex and used his tail to swipe at an army of TV's about to bombard a very large dark skinned robotic teen.

"Heroes don't get a day off, Beastboy," a dark haired boy replied gruffly. This boy in turn whipped out his pole-staff and began striking various screens and flying CD cases.

"However," the demi-robot countered, punching a hole through a TV Beastboy had missed. "we _do_ have slow days."

"Ha! You losers can't stop me and my super amazing army! The more you defeat, the more I'll make!" Control Freak cackled.

"Uh, you do realize that there's only a limited supply of junk in this mall? Eventually your army's gonna be gone," a pale skinned girl remarked.

"Wait, what?" Control Freak stopped dead in his tracks, his remote dropping to the ground.

"So, you're saying you seriously didn't think that through?" Beastboy inquired.

"Um, no?"

_Whap!_

Control Freak's eyes suddenly crossed, and he fell to his knees. Behind him was a floating redheaded girl holding a metal scrap from one of the smashed zombie electronics.

"What?" she asked. "Control Freak set his guard down."

"Um, good work star," the dark haired boy known as Robin congratulated, his face expressing both confusion and surprise. All of them weren't expecting Control Freak's defeat to be quite so simple.

"I think that was probably the single most craziest battle we've ever had in our career," the half robotic man called Cyborg commented.

"Yeah, man. My dreams aren't as wacky as this fight's been, and I've had some bizarre dreams after that Zombie Palooza on the Horror Network," Beastboy joked.

"We should probably get him back to his cell," Robin suggested, grabbing the unconscious man's left arm while the redheaded girl grabbed his right. "C'mon Starfire. Let's drop him off at the Mall Security Center so they can hold him until the Police arrive."

"Y'know, ya gotta wonder, do those guys _ever_ upgrade those cells so villains can't get out? Or are they just letting them out?" Beastboy pointed out.

"I hate to admit it but Beastboy's got a point," Raven remarked. By now they had begun walking toward the front of the mall where there was a door leading to the temporary holding cells. At this point, each and every Titan could find their way into the darn place blindfolded.

"Maybe we can talk to 'em about it," Cyborg proposed.

"Anyway, now that our afternoon is free, we should totally go hang at the arcade or something," Beastboy exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Or something," Raven deadpanned.

"Well, do we not have a 'slow day,' as Cyborg put it?" Starfire pondered. Her speech was gradually getting better, though it was still far from perfect.

"There's no way to tell, Star," Robin replied gruffly.

"What's Wonder Boy got up his butt?" Beastboy whispered to Cyborg.

Cy shushed him quickly, then answered. "Rob was just hoping relax today but the Freak kinda ruined it."

Beastboy nodded in understanding. Robin had been having quite a short fuse lately. There was a numerous amount of breakouts from the Super Villain Penitentiary, all of them weak and anonymous. Most of them the Titans had never heard about!

Once they arrived at the cells, Robin and Starfire tossed Control Freak into one. The Titians then turned to the Mall Cop on duty, said, "Afternoon, Maurice," and completely left the mall.

"Well, _that_ was a disaster," Raven stated.

"You said it," Cyborg agreed. All of them were exhausted and were desperate to get out of there before they were expected to clean up. Most of the time they got away but the other times, they didn't like to think about those. A superhero only has a bad day when their beaten - or have to clean up the atrocious mess they made.

As soon as they were safely in the T-Car, Cyborg began to floor it as they exited the parking lot and down the barren road until they were out of sight. Afterward they slowed down to the speed limit. Once again, they told Starfire that it was another "shush" moment.

It wasn't long before they reached the secret entrance tunnel that went under the bay and led to Titan's Island. The tunnel ended directly in the garage, so when they filed out of the car they were greeted to the bittersweet scent of various metals, dust, and diesel oil. Cyborg had been trying to convert the T-Car to regular or even premium gas but it seemed impossible to do so without losing the essential features needed for a superhero's car. After the vehicle was flipped and destroyed when Terra terrorized the city, Cyborg had put in extra seatbelts, airbags, thicker walls, bulletproof glass - the works. However, some of the safety features he'd put in couldn't work without diesel. Therefore, such an act of converting the T-Car was nigh impossible.

"Yo, I'm gonna be out here workin' on my baby if y'all need me," Cyborg announced as the other Titans reached the garage door. Robin nodded and entered the passage way to the commons along with the others.

Almost immediately, Starfire flew ahead to go do things on her own like usual after an unusual and/or difficult battle. Beastboy began his ritual of attempting to make Raven laugh though to no avail. Robin glanced back at the two only to snicker at the look on Beastboy's face when Raven scoffed at yet another lame joke. She then began to glare daggers at the boy wonder's back as this only encouraged the little bugger.

"You know what? I'm just going to my room," Raven finally declared.

"What? Oh, c'mon! That was a good one!" Beastboy whimpered.

"Where'd you find it? On the back of a cereal box?" she replied sarcastically.

Beastboy glanced around guiltily. "Maybe." She rolled her eyes and began floating ahead like Starfire. Naturally, Beastboy chased after her, spewing other one-liners, while Robin chuckled at his antics. It reminded him that they were all still human - for the most part - and that there was still a time and place for them to just be teens. He began to smile and strode joyously into the commons where he jumped over the couch and flicked on the TV. Perhaps there _was_ time to relax today after all.

A dark room swathed in an immense, evil shadow was surrounded by synchronized televisions replaying a short clip for the hundredth time, the light unable to penetrate the darkness, yet able to be seen clearly to all in the room. A dark haired boy wearing a red shirt with an R over his heart adorned a classic hero's mask and green gloves snarled on the screens in various sizes.

_Who is Slade?_

_Who is Slade?_

It echoed sweetly in a certain villain's ears. He'd often played this exact tape to his minions. It gave him power, a sickening joy that permeated menacingly about him. It was intoxicating. Standing on a metal platform, his body outlined by a TV just behind him. The left side of his mask gleamed gold in the LED light. His grey eye twinkled with visions of the future.

A lone figure crouched in submission below, bowing as though he were king. Blond hair with a tinge of brown and yellow-orange hues cascaded about her shoulders, most of it resting halfway down her back. The metal of her outfit was the only give away to her presence. Her garb completely resembled her superiors save for the lack of a black and gold mask.

"You know your task," the man stated his question. He knew her answer. He'd embedded it into her ever since she could walk. He knew he'd chosen right when he'd stolen her fourteen years ago. It was an effort, keeping her from discovering the corrupted views of the world outside his fortress. However, now that he was ready to release her, he couldn't let her brave the world without any clue as to how it was. He couldn't let the poor girl get killed because she didn't know what a car was, or be stabbed to death by a mugger - despite the training he'd so carefully executed over the years.

So, he'd done the one thing that was less time consuming as schooling her on the world - he'd gotten her a basketful of videogames like Grand Theft Auto. It even worked better than he anticipated. When he'd set up a simulation of the real world, she'd mimicked what she'd learned from the games. He then bought games like Assassins Creed, which she also copied. His precious daughter was a force to be reckoned with.

Slade was brought back from his thoughts when his daughter replied, "Yes sir."

"Relay your mission to me once more, please," he commanded.

"Eradicate the Titans. They are evil, like the Templars in Assassins Creed. Doing so will bring peace to the world. Once they are dead, capture the mayor. He is their ring leader. Then take over the city and bring it to peace. Use any force necessary."

"Wonderful, my little Mouse," Slade congratulated. "Leave. It is time you went into the disaster of the world and rebirth it."

"Yes, Father."

"Beastboy, give it up already!" Raven exclaimed. It had been the entire afternoon. He just sat outside her door, spewing out jokes left and right.

"Oh, c'mon! I made you laugh once before! Why don't any of my jokes work now?" Beastboy interrogated.

"Because," she began. "Your best shtick is slap-stick."

Suddenly, she got an idea that she just couldn't pass up. Beastboy noticed fearfully the little quirk of her eyebrow that insinuated she was about to do something shamefully humiliating to him.

"Like this."

The next thing he knew, Beastboy was soaring through the air - she'd phased him through the roof- and by the time he re-oriented himself, he ended up submerged in the bay. It took a minute to surface, but when he did he looked back up at the tower sadly. Did he push her too far again?

Raven looked out her window at the little dot in the water below. It was getting dark and the small figure treading water looked even more meager and helpless. She could feelhis rejection pain thanks to her powers. For the first time, she thought, _maybe that _was_ a bit harsh._

Oh well. She'd apologize later, after all it'd take a while before he'd be back. She decided to head down to the commons where everyone else was. She needed to socialize a bit before going to bed. Raven wasn't about to turn in feeling like she'd really hurt one of her friends.

She glanced back down at the green imp just floating on his back, like he'd given up. She sighed, irritated. The little worm unknowingly made her feel guilty, and no amount of company could make her feel better this time. So grudgingly she reached out with her powers and set him down on the island shore.

Beastboy lay there, not bothering to go back to the tower. He'd set himself up good. And ticked off his friend. She didn't want to see him. He knew she'd never cared for him. Knew he got on her nerves a lot. He just wanted to make her laugh, talk to him, notice him.

Suddenly, he found himself floating above the water. He glimpsed at a smooth shadow that surrounded him and instantly knew. Raven was helping him out! It wasn't much, and he knew it was a long-shot from making her laugh, but it was something. That small gesture she'd made that day insinuated that she recognized him as her friend.


	3. The Massacre

_I'd like to thank you all for commenting and making me feel like I haven't taken a step off the ridiculous cliff here when I came up with this story. It's been brewing in my head for over a year now and threatening to overflow and drive me crazy to write it. Now, this chapter is a bit graphic, and I don't know whether to keep this story rating T, or whether to change it to M. Please let me know what I should do to make it the proper rating._

_Also, a shout out to Grom, I couldn't tell you the other day when I read your comment, but I really think you could bring your ideas to justice better than I could. It seems you've already got a story, you just need to write it. And If you don't believe me, please whomever read his comment and like his idea, show him by posting GROM anywhere in a comment._

_Anyway, let's get to what you came here for: chapter 3!_

The Massacre

It was a Saturday morning and Titans Tower was bumbling with activity. It was a cleaning day, so naturally there were a few debates an what the definition of "clean" was - all of which arguments involved Beastboy. The heat from the encounters always cooled off after ten minutes or so, and all in all it only took them an hour and a half to clean… the commons.

By that time, it was noon, so they stopped and made lunch. Of course, another feud began with that, for Cyborg was teasing Beastboy once again for his vegetarianism. Cyborg was the one cooking, and he was frying up leftover chicken from dinner last night slowly. Beastboy, who had uncanny hearing abilities, was near insanity from hearing the meat sizzle. From the faint scent of the chicken when the package was opened last night, he deduced that remains belonged to a rooster he'd met on that farm where the cows were being abducted by Tofu Aliens.

When Rufus, the chicken, was being cooked -again- Beastboy had nearly gotten sick, and had run to his room to hopefully get away from the sounds and smells. Afterwards, Robin brought him up a veggie sandwich and apologized for the incident. At around 5:00 he hosted a brief meeting where he announced that from now on, all meat was to be cooked on the grill located on the roof.

Cyborg groaned about how that would be a hassle to lug the food up there and back all the time. Then Beastboy got into his face about how the sound and smell made him sick.

"It's not _my_ fault you won't touch such sweet, heavenly goodness," Cyborg taunted.

"And it's not _me_ who eats the corpses of mutual friends!" Beastboy roared.

"I don't even know that chicken! I just know it was good goin' down!" Cyborg reminisced.

"Seriously, c'mon man! I've told you before, that's like cannibalism to me! Why can't you just respect my lifestyle?" Beastboy screamed.

"Cuz your lifestyle sucks," Cyborg insulted.

Finally Robin stepped in. "Alright, Cy. That's enough. Beastboy has every right to be the way he is. It's not that hard to cook on the roof. If anything, we can just eat up there."

"Please, friends, can we just agree, to not agree?" Starfire added when she saw the two boys were still tense. "Friend Beastboy simply does not like the meat, just like you do not like my Blumgor Pudding."

"Alright, alright. I give, if it ain' worked the first time, convincin' ol' veggie-boy over there that meat's actually tasty is nigh impossible!"

"I think it's time we get some air from each other. We don't wanna have another 'Friendship Day' like last time," Robin suggested, referring to the day Starfire had tried to celebrate one of her planet's holidays ironically on a day where everyone was on each other's nerves.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Beastboy agreed. He just didn't feel up to fighting with anyone else. So, he decided to head to the park and cool off. Once he was outside, he transformed into a sparrow, and just flew.

Beastboy always enjoyed flying. It was a feeling he knew not many could experience- not in the way he did. The wind whipped through his feathers softly. He listened to it whistle past his hidden ears. The sun was beginning to set before him, though it would be a few hours until it truly sank below the horizon. The sight was beautiful, especially when soaring above the town, gazing upon the miniscule dots that were people. He _loved_ times like this.

Suddenly, the glorious moment was rudely interrupted by a loud explosion in the distance. A dark plume of smoke rose to the skies in the north, and no doubt that bright glint soaring through the sky was an enormous piece of shrapnel that would cause serious damage. Beastboy felt a familiar quivering on in his chest, the specialized beacon informing each titan that there was trouble.

He veered to the left, towards the devastation, and also toward the most horrifying scene the Titans had ever witnessed in their careers.

***WARNING* ****May Be Graphic For Some**

The sight was just _beautiful_. The terror on everyone's face was better than on the games her father had given her. Finally she was able to exercise her abilities in real combat like she'd dreamed of. Now she would be able to truly please her father. This was the beginning of changing the horrible world that seemed to have been conceived from a monstrous nightmare into a world of peace and true equality. Right now, she was destroying every brick so that it could be rebuilt for good.

That's all she dreamed about, her only goal. Be good, and make everyone around her happy. But right now, she needed to play the tough card, and show everyone the key to true happiness, and bring down the tyrannous government controlling and brainwashing everyone. And all of that began by taking out the government's bodyguards - the Teen Titans.

A young boy was crouched by her feet, his hands covering his face. She smiled. The boy was the son of the city's mayor, already dead. No doubt the boy had been given direct brainwashing by his father.

"Don' worry, son. I'll make sure you're cleansed," she whispered to him whilst slowly pulling her golden dagger from her sleeve. The boy looked up at her, the fear evident on his face. The eight year old boy's amber eyes met her deep blue pools, almost as if asking, _why?_ But no, he was still too young to understand the extent of the situation. "Farewell, you shall be remembered as one of the many sacrifices needed to create the new world, Randolph D. O'Connor."

She knew his name. She'd been taught the names of every Jump citizen. And she'd learn everyone's name eventually, the whole world's as she slowly but surely conquered it in the name of true goodness.

"Farewell."

The golden blade went straight into the back of Randolph's neck, severing his spinal cord. Blood sprayed into her eyes, covering her face and clothes, along with George O'Connor's and Linda Mills. The boy was dead instantly. She tried not to let anyone suffer.

A semi was swerving to avoid the massacre. So, the 14 year old teen used the specially powered suit her father had given her to knock it away and into the building on her left. It exploded and engulfed the driver, Leonard Smith - if he was on schedule this time - burned. He gave a blistery scream that ended in a long gurgle, no doubt as his body turned to ashes from the heat.

"Your sacrifice will be honored," the girl whispered. No doubt she'd raised enough ruckus to draw her true targets. She smiled at the thought. Her quest had only just begun, and it would be over in a matter of moments.

Her smile grew menacingly wider as a green sparrow swooped in, transforming into the infamous jade titan. Beastboy.

"Finally! At least _one_ Titan's here," she spoke in her soft, deceiving voice.

"What- What did you _DO_?" Beastboy shook in rage. She enjoyed it. With him all alone like this, he'd be easy to eliminate.

"Simple. I'm making the world into a peaceful place," she scoffed as if it were obvious.

"You call _THIS_ peaceful?" he snarled. "You've slaughtered this neighborhood!"

"And their death's are honored. Yours, however, will be spat upon. How dare you support the tyranny that corrupts the mind and throws lives away as if they're meaningless!" She accused.

"And what is it you're doing here? Whoever you are, I'm taking you down!"

"I don't think that's how this is going to end," the golden haired teen retorted, throwing one of her hidden blades at him.

Reacting quickly, Beastboy back-flipped and the knife soared just inches above him while he was in mid-flip. The kid _anticipated_ his move! The knife penetrated into the back of a fleeing man and he gave a gurgled cry. The knife had pierced his lung, and now it was filling with blood, his breathing quickened and his screams became more panicked. A rapid beeping came from the hilt just before it exploded, blasting the man into pieces along with two others, their carcasses splattering in a sickening emblem on the street.

Beastboy just stared in shock. He heard the freak utter, "Samuel, Maria, Allie, your deaths will be honored."

Beastboy couldn't move, even as another knife whizzed past, and a sudden pain erupted from his left arm. He was then able to look down as his arm began to spurt blood in a way only the cleanest of cuts could. This kid was serious, and very dangerous. Then, his arm went numb, and by now he could only just barely hear the next explosion, and he didn't even hear the shouts of despair.

"The knife was poisoned. It won't kill you - yet. It's just supposed to relax the muscles and disable the senses," the golden haired monster explained.

Beastboy could now hear screaming, and realized that it was him. He tried to lift his arm to alert the others with his communicator, but he couldn't move. He just stood there, screaming.

The remaining four Titans were rushing to the scene, soaring through the air, wondering what could possibly be happening in the city. But none of them could even begin to imagine what they were up against. For the past five minutes they heard nothing but explosions, screams that were cut off or simply blood curdling, and loud crashes of cars that were trying to flee the scene running into the others.

But then they heard something that made chills race down their spine. A particular cry of pain rose above all the rest, a voice dear to each and every Titan. The voice of their green skinned comrade.

"_BEASTBOY!" _Cyborg screeched, trying to worm out of Starfire's grip. Once they were close enough, Starfire lowered herself closer to the ground to let him run towards the scene, afraid if she tried to take him all the way, she'd lose him due to his struggling.

They all picked up speed and absorbed the horror before them. Blood was smeared and splattered everywhere, shrapnel was scattered all around, and many citizens lay in crumpled heaps or smoldered in dying fires birthed from the bombs. But all this was a gory background to the most heartbreaking centerfold of the bloodbath. There on crimson flower petal of blood lay the emerald boy convulsing and vomiting in the middle of the street. Outlined in shadow before him was a figure Beastboy's height, hair blowing slightly in the breeze, covering their face.

She spoke darkly, "Huh, you guy's finally made it."


	4. Final Memories

Final Memories

He couldn't remember much after being attacked. All he knew was the pain, the fear, the sadness. Beastboy could tell that the girl truly believed she was saving the world. But how could destroying everything save it? He sat in a dark space, his subconscious slowly forming a new world based on his current thoughts.

There was grass stretching for eternity in sloping hills and divots, a softly warm breeze sending ripples of grass past his ankles. He thought he was alone, so he began walking. If Beastboy was here, it was for a reason and he knew it'd find him no matter where he went. And so, after about what seemed like an hour - though there was no way to tell - he finally spotted as he approached the top of a crevice a little girl sprinting joyously through grass taller than the patches anywhere else.

The girl was a dirty-orange blonde, hair reaching her shoulders. She appeared to only be four, her young blue eyes sparkling with excitement. She was giggling, her voice soft and heartwarming. Dressed in a light blue tank top and light purple capris, the girl matched the color of the flowers that littered the hilltops.

Suddenly, a large and well built man appeared a few yards ahead of the girl. He was wearing a red shirt with a black dress shirt overtop, black jeans that matched and shiny black dress shoes. He looked both formal and casual, his grey-blue eyes the color of smoke gazing proudly on the little girl. Another ripple of wind brushed past him, his black spiky hair dancing with it for a brief moment.

"Daddy!" the girl called. "Dis stuff's cool!"

"Yeah, it is, my little Mouse!" the man chuckled as his daughter . His voice was eerily familiar to Beastboy.

"Why it not gwow inside the howse?" she asked in her adorably limited vocabulary.

"Because," the man clicked his tongue. "Our house doesn't have this sunlight to shine inside it since it's under ground.

"But why it inside now?" Mouse inquired.

"It's just the generator showing you how the earth is," the smoky eyed man explained.

"But earth's bad," Mouse argued naïvely. The man laid down in the grass and flowers with Mouse curled up next to him.

"No, sweetheart, not the earth itself. Only the people who rule it. They're greedy, and will hurt the good earth and it's innocent people who know nothing about the laws that chain them," explained the man.

Mouse just looked at him, most of his speech had gone over her head.

The man sighed. "There are good people and bad people. The bad people make rules that the good people have to follow, but the bad people don't. Those rules are mostly good rules, but sometimes unfair. And if the bad people don't listen to the rules they make, that's also unfair. The bad people aren't honest to the good people, and often hurt the good people for no reason."

"Is dat what happen to my Mommy?" Mouse heartbreakingly inquired.

The man took another deep breath and replied, "Yes, hon. She was a good person. And the bad people hurt her. Because of them, well - I - I just wish you could've met her."

"Yeah," Mouse said dreamily, still not fully understanding what was going on.

"But you can change that!" the man spoke proudly. "You can avenge Mother and Brother and Sister! The bad people need to be put in permanent time out and you will be the voice of peace! You will save the world - but you have to do exactly as I say, or else good will never triumph!"

Beastboy just looked on, absorbing the scene before him. Then he heard a voice, the voice of the girl who'd caused the massacre outside his head.

"This is my favorite memory to show my targets. It is why I'm doing what I'm doing. I don't want to hurt anyone like the bad people but it's the only way to save them. Those innocent people will be remembered and honored, but those who help the bad people will not. I understand that you think you're doing good and that you are innocent in your own way but these are the orders from my father. I have to kill you if I am to reshape the world, for you'll only get in my way and I cannot afford that."

"But why? How can killing innocent people save them? I know there are some twisted people in the government and the rest of the world, but there's just so many happy things in this world, so many good people. Those people you killed, they could've been your friends, had you given them the chance!"

The girl appeared before him, glowing and flickering. Her attention was elsewhere and she couldn't fully keep herself inside his dying mind. In fact, he was so weak by now that he was back in the dark space he was before. Beastboy was also beginning to feel weak, and could not move anything but his mouth. He realized he was almost dead, but wanted to at least make the girl see the truth. Then his death wouldn't have been totally useless.

"Look!" he demanded. "My parents died when I was little. The man who took me in tried to kill me for money I don't even know existed. But because the man who tried to kill me was bad, that doesn't mean everyone who wants money is bad!

"Okay, that might not have been the best example, but I think you know what I'm trying to say! Your father is a man who has gone through a lot, I can see that. But the way he wants you to go through it is wrong! This is not good! Good is helping people with their problems, not causing a catastrophic one! You'll never be able to get rid of the bad, but you can help others fight the eternal battle against it!"

"But- father says this _is_ good! He says that _I'm_ the one who can end the battle between good and bad!"

"But you're being bad the way you're trying to end the war. If you keep being the way you are, then you'll just be the winning hand for the bad side," Beastboy explained.

"But- But, I- I just want to be good!" the girl muttered.

"We'll all never truly be good. There's a good wolf in us, and bad one in us. It just depends on who we feed." he'd left out the part that he'd heard that on an old movie, but it wasn't important.

"I- I thought I was feeding the good," the girl sighed sadly. Beastboy knew he was making a breakthrough.

"Perhaps someone mislabeled them on you," Beastboy chuckled forgivingly. He'd seen how young she was when the wool was pulled over her eyes.

"Mouse!" A deep menacing voice barked. "Get out of there! He's trying to trick you!"

"Uh, yes, Father!" the girl's voice broke in submission. She gave him one last look as if to say, _sorry I did this,_ and faded. Suddenly Beastboy had faded away too.

Meanwhile, as Beastboy was witnessing what was most likely his last memory, the other Titans were fighting the worst battle they'd ever experienced. Robin was down to his last bird-a-rang, his last weapon he was determined to use only when he was positive that it would help. Cyborg was running low on his energy, as the battle had lasted for six hours, and the monster before them hadn't nearly broken a sweat. Starfire was losing hope, and thus her powers.

Yet Raven was forced to absorb the most disturbing scene that was unfolding. The freak before her had psychic powers that she was picking up. Quick images were flashing before her, possible realities that were appalling. In one image, she saw Robin and Starfire skewered on the same spear fastened on top of City Hall. In the next, she saw Cyborg floating face-down in a sea of blood. Finally, she saw the world burned to ashes, and everyone bowing to the girl who'd caused it all. Then, as the girl smiled menacingly, a terrifying figure approached, rested his hand on her shoulder. "Well done, my little Mouse," he complimented, golden and black mask shining in the setting sun. Only one man wore that mask, and only one man could train such a child of evil.

His name was Slade.

Raven came back from her chaotic montage, suddenly taking in the newest destruction. The buildings nearby were in charred heaps. The battle had shrunk, both side becoming fatigued. Beastboy's body was disturbed and lying a yard away from where it was before. Starfire was tending to an unconscious boy who'd been hiding in the now exposed alley.

Robin launched himself at Mouse using a piece of wood that had survived whatever had burned everything. It made impact with her head, but shattered instantly. The girl grabbed Robin's shirt and sent him flying by using his momentum against him. Then Cyborg gave one last shot with his arm cannon which she deflected. It hit a building just outside the ruins of battle. Shrieks arose once more.

"Yo Rae!" Cyborg called. "You alright?"

"I, uh, I- I-" she couldn't reply.

"Raven! Take Beastboy back to the Tower! He's still alive, but barely," Robin grunted. She nodded in reply.

Using her powers to gingerly pick up his fragile body, she wrapped them both in a cocoon of dark energy. Looking at his face, she seen it had been scuffed up more. Drool and vomit had caused some dirt and small pebbles to stick to his face, so she brushed it away from his mouth. He was sweating profoundly, a possible fever due to the poison.

Pulling him into her lap, Raven covered the wound on his left shoulder to futilely prevent anymore bleeding. It seemed like a faraway dream, earlier before, when him and Cyborg had bickered. It brought tears to her eyes, thinking that those days might be over. Days filled with comical antics and occasional arguing that always blew over after a few hours.

"Come on, Beastboy," she sobbed. "You've gotta make it through this! You're not as annoying as I make it out to be - okay, you are, but that's you! I know I called you all those names and made fun of you, but if you make it through this- I'll take it back! I'll even admit that you _can_ be funny at times! Just please, pull through this for me! It'll be too quiet without you!"

Of course, the now lime green teen didn't answer her. By now they were over the lake but time was limited. After using some of her magic, she finally diagnosed his poison. It was a watered down Neurotoxin made of snake venom used on the blade that cut his shoulder. It wouldn't kill him as fast as it normally would, but if she didn't get to the tower fast enough…

She knew she'd have to tend to him constantly due to how late treatment was offered. But she didn't mind, so long as he lived, it'd be worth it. Hopefully she wouldn't have to tend to any more critical patients.

Suddenly, her communicator buzzed. Raven wiped her eyes and answered. "Hey, Bee," she tried to sound cheerful, but her voice broke.

"Yo, heard about Bb and that sick, twisted freak back there. Listen, the fight's over. The freak got a message from her boss to back off after they'd gotten word Titans East was coming. They sent me ahead to help you get Bb situated. Cy and Aqualad will get the others' minor bangs and bruises."

"Thanks," Raven replied, once again wiping her eyes.

"Hey," Bumblebee smiled sympathetically. "Don' worry, the little grass-stain'll be alright!"

"Yeah," Raven agreed numbly. It was about four in the morning, the battle had ensued the whole night. She was exhausted, but she'd gladly stay up to aid her friends for a while longer.

She closed the communicator, and began to dab at Beastboy's soaked forehead. A long and hard day when dawn came. It already wouldn't be long before the sun rose, and it wouldn't be until the next sunrise would Raven finally crash and sleep for an entire day.


	5. Epiphanies

Epiphanies

"Why did you listen to him?" Slade hissed. So close, he was about to lose his little gem to doubt.

"I'm sorry, it was a moment of weakness," Mouse replied.

"You can't _have_ a moment of weakness out there!" he snarled fiercely.

"I understand," she said submissively.

"Look, they've sent back-up. But there's no word yet on whether the green one is dead. But that's irrelevant now. I need you in the lab. I think I finally have the perfect super-soldier serum. I'll be there in a moment," he ushered her away. Mouse obeyed.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought," he sighed. "It was hard enough keeping my past apprentices from her. I thought that it would make it easier if they began the process, but I guess not. Well, all I can do is hope, really. But just to be sure…"

Titans tower had finally calmed down after about a week. Beastboy was in a stable condition and had woken for at least an hour before falling asleep again. Titans East were staying for a while, so it was relatively crowded. Thankfully, all of the other villains hadn't caused any trouble, either out of fear and/or respect for the city's latest psychopath.

It was the afternoon of June 14th, the day the city had hosted a funeral for the 37 people killed in Fort Chester, named after the lone street where the tragedy took place. Most of the Titans had gone. Only Beastboy, who couldn't leave the infirmary, Bee, who was helping Beastboy, and Raven, who still didn't want to attend such a place of deep emotion.

From being an empath, she could always feel others' emotions when strong enough, so multiplying the thousands who were flocking nationwide to the event as well as her own at the funeral would be too much to bear. She wished she could pay her respects to the people who died, but it just wasn't possible without losing it.

Besides, there was plenty of research to do on a certain criminal. Robin had been searching for weeks and found nothing. She had told him all of what she'd seen on the battlefield after she'd woken. Immediately he began his search and had so far found nothing. Instead of letting the exhausted leader work himself into a stroke, all the Titans present had been taking turns researching.

"Hey, you alright?" Aqualad asked as he passed her in the commons.

"Yeah, just tired," Raven replied.

"You stayed up all night didn't you," it wasn't a question. "I noticed when I woke up at dawn. I was supposed to take over, Y'know."

"It's fine. I can handle it," she shrugged.

"Hey, don' think that just because you didn't fight means that you have to make up for it," Robin cut in. "You've given us plenty to work with since you had that vision. Now that we know she's connected with Slade, we can find out what he's planning."

"Yeah Rae, at least we know that much thanks to you!" Cyborg called over. Now everyone was getting involved in the conversation, shouting encouragement, thanks and the like. It made her feel better than she'd ever been, at least, as well as she had since this week of destruction began.

Everyone else had been dressed in their black suits for the funeral, which was odd to see Titans in garb other than their classic outfits. All the guys were in identical suits similar to the Men in Blacks'. As for the girls, they too were wearing similar sleek dresses, shoulder less, reaching halfway down their calves. However, Starfire had slightly thicker shoulder straps compared to Bee's.

The cheery mood was a façade. Gloom lay thick in the air, though everyone was trying to hold it back as long as possible. But the moods kept clashing. When Raven took a glance outside, the sun was just shrouded by a thundercloud, winking out hopelessly. Then it burst through the dark, as though a hero would in the blackest hour.

Yet when the other Titans left for the service, the sun finally lost the battle to a depressing rain. It was a soft rain, the kind that usually never lasted. The hushed cadence molded with the striking throb and solemn percussion of sound echoed throughout the tower. The emptiness sang to the hymn of gloom, it was the Melancholic Melody.

Only moments after the others left, Raven distracted herself with work. She began looking up police records up to fifteen years back. Maybe if she did background checks on each child born within that timeframe, she'd find something.

Abigail Anderson - clean

Abigail Andrews - clean

Abigaile Applewood- clean

Oh, this was taking too long! Maybe there was another approach. The girl was connected to Slade. Perhaps looking in that file could help? Fourteen years ago, he was spotted lurking on the rich side of town. He didn't do much other than spy on a few houses and take off. A year before that he was seen in the poor district watching a commonly known drunk who was raising his daughter after his fiancée died.

Was there a connection? No one had any more resources other than that. But was it possible that he'd taken a child when they were young and impressionable? No, Slade wasn't the kind of man to tolerate children, nor wait for them to grow up.

Was he?

Raven's eyes were getting sore. She glanced at the clock - 4:00pm already? The tower's automatic lights clicked on at her movement. Walking across the commons, she went into the kitchen and poured out some burned coffee left on the burner too long. After making more coffee and pouring herself a cup, she threw two vegetarian TV dinners into the microwave. When they were done, she took them down to the infirmary, where she set one on a tray for Beastboy and then pulled up a chair to eat next to him.

He opened his eyes sleepily as the chair skirted across the tile floor. "So you _are_ up, huh?"

He just looked at her, then the food. Then he sat up and began to eat.

"Sorry, it's the best we have until Thursday. Food's a bit low with the extra Titans," she apologized.

Beastboy was silent for a few more moments, thinking while he ate his mashed potatoes. It was hard with his left arm immobile, as if it were dead. Then he spoke. "Why are you being so nice lately. I mean, I know we're not as - distant as we used to be, but still. You try not to leave this room, I can see it when I'm awake. Plus, I know you were just looking for an excuse to stay here, you could have gone to the funeral. Bee would have preferred to stay anyway. Why?"

"I just - I feel like this is somehow my fault," Raven admitted, setting her barely touched dinner on the bedside table.

"How?" he pressed, stirring his string beans indifferently.

"I don't know. I guess I feel bad that I haven't been all that nice to you. I just didn't want you to die thinking I was a jerk," suddenly, all of her confusion slipped out in her rambling. "I want you to know that I'm your friend, not just a comrade. Yes, you're an annoying dork who gets on my nerves easily. But, you are also my friend, and I don't want you to be killed so soon by some freak."

"About that freak," Beastboy looked at her patiently, knowing he'd probably start an argument.

"Don't tell me that she's-"

Beastboy held out his hand to quiet her. "Just hear me out. She isn't evil. She just doesn't know what right is. When I was dying, she let me see her memories somehow. Some dude with black hair and smoky-eyes claiming to be her dad brainwashed her from childhood. She told me herself all she wants is to be good. If we can show her what it's truly like to be good, then maybe we can change her. We can't really blame her for all of this, she's just a pawn to Smoke-eyes."

"So _that's _why Slade's using her!" Raven exclaimed pieces suddenly clicking together. It was a small match, but enough to begin.

"Wait, what?" Beastboy asked.

"That man you're talking about is Slade. _He's_ her dad. He's using her to benefit from her crimes. She's his new apprentice, the perfect apprentice. An apprentice who will believe everything he says, and will always be loyal because they're family. By using her, he can't be touched, plus, she's disposable!"

"So, you mean, that man I saw, was Slade?" Beastboy wondered, dumbfounded.

"Yes," Raven nodded. "And I think Robin will be glad to hear about this. The moron won't sleep until he has headway in something."

"You and him aren't so different. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were related!" Beastboy joked.

"Get some rest. We need you well and back to normal as soon as possible. The others should be back any time now," she began walking toward the door. Just as the doors whooshed open, Beastboy stopped her.

"Hey, Raven?"

"Yeah, what is it?" she leaned her head back to look at him. He looked tens and uncomfortable.

"You know, I can't walk," he stated randomly. _Darn, this is usually Cyborg's job._

"Yeah?" Raven quirked an eyebrow, not sure of where this was going, nor wheter she wanted to know.

"….. I have to pee."

Two figures were stationed inside a fluorescent lit room containing a steel table and various full bookcases and desks. The smaller person lay on the table, glowing a neon green. The larger person just looked on in silence.

An hour passed and nothing happened. Then the larger person spoke in a male voice, "How do you feel?"

"It still hurts," the small female replied.

"Where?" he asked.

"Everywhere," she admitted. "It feels like someone's ripping me apart."

"That's not good," the man tsked.

"What's going to happen, Dad?" the girl aked through gritted teeth as another spasm of pain rolled through her body.

"Either you're psychic abilities will grow tenfold, or, you'll lose your life," he replied coldly.

"Why did you risk this then?" the girl asked when the pain passed, forgetting her place. Her father knew now wasn't the time to remind her.

"Because I believe you're strong enough for it," the man shrugged. "Plus, if you make it, you'll be even stronger. Then the Titans won't be able to tire you as easily, nor corrupt your mind."

"But, I think the green guy was kinda right. Why hurt innocent people for good? And, maybe we can never be truly good at all. Shouldn't we just try to live like everyone else, and change things from the inside?"

The man slapped her with enough force to knock her off the table, right as another spasm occurred. "Don't _ever_ talk like that, Mouse! Those people don't understand! They've been corrupted! Now, get to your room, Now!"

The girl looked at him, clueless. "Don't look at me like that! Move!" the man kicked her in the bottom to get her moving. She crawled away like a whipped dog through the doors. There, two robots made b y her father escorted her to her room. She looked around, it seemed… different.

To the left on the far side of the wall was her bed, neat and untouched since… when? On the opposite wall was a TV with games she couldn't recognize. Posters were written in a language she couldn't remember how to read. The bed looked soft, but was that where she slept? Ate? She couldn't remember. Who was that man that had hurt her? Should she love him, hate him? What?

Then she forgot why she was there, why she was glowing. An emotion rose in her, one that tingled in a way she didn't like. What was it's name? Perhaps, fear? That was it. She had to get out.

Sprinting out of the room, she took a right down the hallway, to a door. She snuck through it and took a left at the nearest hallway, reaching another door. That led to an entire hallway of doors. She picked the third on the right, and went through. Jumping off the top flight of stairs, she landed three stories down, and ran through yet another door. This took her to a large lobby, and an immense doorway, more elaborate than the rest. She went through it. Dashing up the steps right in front of the door, she found herself on a large walkway of cement, no one in sight.

The only light source was from a single light sticking out of a pole in the ground. The others like it were out. Skirting over the black ground and onto the other cement walkway, she found a aspace between two brick walls she could run through, leading to more light. Once there, she could see a few more people, dressed in ratty clothing and looked unclean. A blue light coming from the inside of a clear wall caught her attention.

It was a TV. The screen was showing a horrific scene. A girl with dirty-orange blonde hair was massacring an entire street, a young boy was in her arms. The fear in his eyes was heartbreaking. Then the girl stabbed him. There was no sound on the TV, but an echo of a recently lost memory called ephemerally at the scene before her. She was sickened at the sight. She'd kill that girl if she had the chance. That girl was evil to the core.

A man sitting in a chair spoke muted words briefly, then the screen went black. The girl saw her reflection. It was identical to the one she saw before. Realization crossed her face.

_Who am I? Where am I? Can someone help me?_

She collapsed, the pain she couldn't remember came from too much to bear. A man with a white mask stepped out into the shadows. A gust of wind blew his black cape about him, emphasizing the tuxedo underneath. He latched onto his top hat so it wouldn't blow away, black, wavy hair tickling his hand. The man looked like he'd stepped out of a cheesy romance novel.

"Hm, the police are going to love to see you, aren't they?" he spoke to himself in a deep, handsome voice, completing his corny disguise. Pulling out from his pocket, he placed them on the girl. He picked her up and slung her over her shoulder. Then, making a leap impossible to any man, he jumped from the street to the rooftop, and began to run towards the police station.

Yet unknown to this mysterious man, was the fact that another man clad in black armor followed in the shadows.


	6. Results

Wow… Lot's of mistakes in that last chapter! Oh well… okay, at the end, the masked man placed handcuffs on Mouse, I forgot to name what he put on her. Sorry if I confused you, that's what I get for pulling an all-nighter to write!

Results

Robin paced back and forth in the interrogation cell of the police station. He'd been informed that the police had found the loathsome girl unconscious in front of the station's doors. No one knew how or why she ended up there, but for now, no one cared. She'd woken up not too long ago, claiming she had no recollection of anything_. A beautifully pathetic façade_, Robin mentally commented to that. They'd taken a break in the interrogation - due to some people losing their calm during the first round.

_It's two o'clock now, where the heck are they? _Robin cursed silently. Literally half a second later, two policemen strolled in, their grip on the girl enough to bruise. They slapped her in the chair and strapped her into it, no room to move at all. Smiling vengefully in the dim light, Robin sat across from her. The two guards stood at the door, however, it was as if it was just Robin and the girl.

"As I've said a dozen times, you are charged with 1st degree murder. Your sentence is execution. If you give us what we want to know, your date can be suspended for up to 20 years. If not, however, you will be in solitary confinement until next Monday, April 24th. Is this clear?" the girl nodded just like before.

"Good. Now, what connections do you have with this man?" Robin asked for the umpteenth time that day. He doubted he'd get an answer, but he asked anyway. Sliding a picture forward, she looked at it. A man in an orange and black mask stared back, tickling her memory and taunting her, just out of reach and in the dark.

"I don't remember," she stated it yet again.

"I want you to think carefully, do you know this man?" he asked once more.

"I don't remember," still, that same irritating answer.

"I'm going to ask you one last time," he was losing his cool again. "Do. You. Know. This. Man?"

"I - I think so?" trying a different approach, the girl hoped to change the pattern, if only a little.

"This is a yes or no question," Robin pushed further.

Then a voice came over the hidden speaker. It was the chief. "Just keep going, that's as far as you'll get on that one."

The girl's eyes darted around the entire room. _Who said that?_

Gritting his teeth, Robin went to the next question. "Where have you seen him?"

"I don't know!" the girl whined softly. "A- a dark room; It had a table; uhhm - that's all I can remember."

Not wanting to be scolded again, Robin trudged on in the investigation. "Where is that place located?"

"Um - I - It's - " she sighed heavily. Her head was beginning to throb at the strain of trying to remember. "Down a grey-looking walkway?"

"A road?"

"I - I think so," she tried to recall more, but nothing came.

"Why did you choose to murder those people?" Robin was finally into the brutal stuff.

"I don't know, I don't think that even if I _could_ remember, I'd know," the girl admitted.

"Is there anybody else connected to the Fort Chester Massacre?" Ah, the _real _question he was interested in.

"Uh, maybe the guy in the picture? I can't remember," of course, that annoying façade never fades, does it?

"Okay," Robin breathed through his headache. Rubbing his temples he stated the bone-crushing story used to break down a villain. The closer they were to the real story, the more they crack. Robin hoped that since she was young, she'd give up easily.

"This is what's really going on : The man in the picture is Slade. He is your father. He's told you to kill those people and assassinate the Titans. When you began to lose, you ran away. Ashamed of your defeat, Slade dropped you off here to dispose of you. The murder was just a test to see if you'd stand up to his expectations. You didn't."

The girl just listened on.

"You planned on killing us and taking over the city. However, Slade would have gotten rid of you anyway, and taken siege on the city himself. Therefore, you were stupid in believing him."

"Robin," the voice warned, once again startling the girl. When she was done glancing around she asked

"Is that really what happened?"

"This is pointless!" Robin shot out of his chair and stormed out.

"Robin! Calm!" waiting outside the door was Starfire, who was expecting a meltdown much sooner than that. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she held him in place. "You've done your most."

"It's not enough. And I'm getting so tired of that fake I-don't-know crap!" Robin fumed.

Then Cyborg showed up. "Yo! Y'ever thought that it ain' fake?"

"It has to be!" Robin snarled in reply.

"Why? Because you want it to be?" Darn, Cyborg could always see right through someone. "Look, we may not know where Slade is, but we've got something to work with."

"What? What is it! Tell me, because I see nothing!" Robin was furious. They knew this would happen.

"We know that this girl is Slade's daughter. If she's his flesh and blood, we can use her DNA to find his. Once we find that - boom! A multitude of information on him! We may not have gotten anything from the interrogation, but we have this. And if not, then we can at least locate her parents and find out what they know. Now," turning to the policemen who'd now emerged from the room gripping the frightened girl between them. "Are y'all just gonna stand there, or are y'all gonna take the kid to the DNA testing hall?"

The two men nodded and began walking down the hall. The girl looked back, and those eyes that once held malice held something different - Cyborg could see the change - innocence.

It had been twelve hours since he'd dropped that girl off at the station. The masked man looked out on the bright city from the loft of the rundown clock tower. It used to function in the 1800's, but after the last living caretaker died, no one cared to maintain it. Despite the abuse, it survived and now sufficed as the masked man's home. No one ever went into it, so it was easy for him to hide there.

The masked man used to be part of a rich family, the Carter's. They were well known for twelve generations being in the military. The man had run away about a year ago, and he tried not to think about it. But he did.

He remembered his father, big and bulky, a bushy black moustache covering his drooping face. Wrinkles were forming around his eyes, the marks of war and age. His eyes were the purest shade of silver, identical to his rifle. Lieutenant Ian Carter was a man of a golden heart.

Then there was Private Felix. He was 21 the last time the masked man saw him. He was just like their father, black feathery hair, silvery eyes, mammoth build. The difference between the two was that Felix could never grow a moustache to save his life. The man and his brother were near inseparable. Except of course, the demands of war.

For five years, the man lived with his mother and little sister. _Lexi should be five by now, _the man thought. He regretted leaving them, but it was just too difficult to face the emptiness. Five years and just the three of them in their large estate, and yet it seemed full. Yet after that day when those men knocked on the oak doors, two folded flags held tenderly -

_Stop it, Nicholas! _he halted the memory, but the thick humidity of sadness had already leaked through. Glancing around the dimly lit loft, his violet eyes gazed at the holes scattered throughout it, the only light source. He wondered how much longer he could stay here.

Walking over to a fallen beam hefted up by a crumbling wall, Nicholas walked under the elevated end into what was once a secret corridor. The large clock ticked noisily as he paused. Taking a deep breath, he muttered something under his breath as he unlocked a special door. There was no indication anyone ever came in, yet he didn't want to chance it. The door opened up a small room only one person could fit in. However, in the place a man would stand was a stack of books. Red, Blue, Brown, Black, no matter the size or shape, no matter whether the binding was written in gold or white letters, they were all the same in one detail - they were all hidden inside the walls of the clock tower.

Nicholas picked up his favorite, _The Book of Natural Magecraft. _It was the book that taught him everything. He was a mage, not very powerful, but effective. He tried to use his talent like the Titans. At night, he would prowl the streets, scouring for thugs unearthed by the darkness. Chanting silently- Often one's voice could send too much power into the spell, so most would speak silently if they didn't have control - he would bind his prey when they fell asleep in their holes.

Then, Nicholas would drop them off at the police station. _Just like that girl._ He thought back to her, the glowing, the shaking, the collapse not by his magic, but pain. What had happened to her?

_No, don't think about that. She's a killer, and she deserved whatever she went through._

Turning on his heels, he climbed down the ladder bolted to the entrance of the loft, and jumped onto a beam in the rafters. The ladder didn't reach the whole way down, since three of the five stories were missing. The only ones left were the loft thanks to the beams and the ground floor. Nimbly working his way to the bottom, he stretched his muscles by doing flips and one-armed grabs on most of his leaps.

When his feet landed on the dirt floor with a hushed Tak, Nicholas looked to the sunny doorway. The door itself had rot long ago, however, some mage who had sheltered here before had put a glamour on it. It appeared like a normal door on the outside, but you could see directly through it from the inside. Yet when Nicholas gazed to his left, what he saw was not the light, but the shadow of a man eerily calm and malicious.

The girl lay on her cot in the solitary confinement cell. She began thinking about what she knew- which wasn't much. She could remember glowing, and pain, alone on a dark 'road.' she could remember the man from the picture slapping her and kicking her in the butt. Why would he do that if he was her father? Other memories tickled her mind. It was annoying. A flash of colors, maybe a familiar feeling of calm, but that was it.

She glanced at the guard in front of her cell. His face was hard and painted with scars. He matched her gaze through his slits for eyes. "You know," he growled. " It was you who killed my wife that day."

She lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry. I wish I could remember."

"Her name was Lydia. Lydia Martin," the guard turned back to the hallway ahead of him.

A flicker of gold appeared before the girl's eyes. Long flecks of it, as well as peach. Then a face. Eyes formed, and a happy mouth. Suddenly the girl recognized the face.

"Lydia," she exclaimed. "Then you must be Mark."

"So your memory's comin' back huh," Mark snarled sarcastically.

"I suppose," she pondered it over. It seemed the only thing she could remember was a face and other names.

"Now, if you could tell me who Connor West is, then I'll be impressed!" Mark scoffed.

Colors exploded again. They swirled, then sharpened. Dark brown, short and feathery. Patches of dark and light peach. Blue eyes, sharp and curious. Then a quivering mouth.

Then she recalled the boy. "He was your nephew. He was with Lydia when I-"

"Say it. Accept it," Mark ordered.

"When I killed him," the bloody truth finally soaked through. She could remember small flickers, but it was enough. Those faces she saw, they were dead. Dead by her hands. That's why that man with the eye mask was furious with her, why the whole world hated her.

"Now you see why I can't wait until next Monday," Mark sneered foully.

The girl kept replaying the images, touching the spot on her arm where those men had drawn her blood. The images stayed blurred, and she couldn't tell what was memory, and what was fantasy.

Mark left at midnight and was switched with another man. Neither spoke. However, Mark had called the Titans when his shift was over.

"Robin," he smirked. "I think I have a new approach to our prisoner. Stop in tomorrow, and _I'll_ interview her. I think you'll be surprised with the results."


	7. Rusty

Before I begin this next chapter, I'd like to mention that I knew Slade had kids, though not until after I had thought up this series.

*SPOILER* I was planning on having Slade not know that his children are alive. Also, the reason he is targeting the government is because it is no longer the true United States government anymore. It no longer follows the codes and laws it was once supposed to, so now Slade wants to fix it. Therefore, that is the main reason he raised and trained Mouse. *SPOILER*

Also, I would like to apologize for not updating in so long. School has been whipping my butt along with our school's Drama Club. I'm not complaining, I love Club, but it takes a lot out of you. You go to school before the sun's up, and you leave when it's long gone. Anyway, here's chapter 7.

*^* I OWN NOTHING BUT OC'S AND PLOTS*^*

Rusty

"So, you gave my daughter to the police," Slade looked at the meek yet handsome boy in front of him. He was about a year or so older than Mouse, yet his eyes shown maturity far beyond his daughter's.

The boy looked on.

"I won't kill you, not today," Slade clucked. "However, I want you to learn the mistakes of being an alley on the wrong side. He became a blur, time seeming to slow in his eye. Kicking Nicholas just under the ribs, Slade had knocked away his breath. Nicholas staggered back a step, choking.

Still only a few steps away, Slade swung his left leg into the air, connecting with Nicholas's back. The boy crashed to the ground, stunned. He wasn't used to combat. But he didn't need combat skills, he needed magi skills. Mouthing a charm, he blocked Slade's next attack with a pink barrier.

Surprised, Slade flipped back a few times, narrowly missing a black energy ball right below his gut. He then crouched to avoid another ball, not even noticing the fact that the first on was ricocheting back toward him. It clocked him in the temple.

"Lucky shot, won't happen again," Slade snarled. Nicholas just returned a smile the size of a flea before he began mouthing a string of silent chants.

Since he couldn't hear the boy, Slade had no idea what was coming next. He also knew he couldn't underestimate him either. Deciding against stopping his chain of charms and risk a trap, he decided to take a step back and analyze the magic.

A magenta mist was swirling around Nicholas, a defense spell. Green flames encased him, the anti-injury charm. And finally, a black energy ball heading - Straight. At. Him.

Slade dodged at the last moment. Well, no more of _that. _Next time he took the time to analyze things, he'd make sure he wasn't gawking like an idiot first. _Wow, I'm getting rusty!_ he chided mentally.

Now that Slade had recollected his bearings, he backed into the shadow of a corner, using the darkness to his advantage. The black veil crawled up into the rafters, giving him an opening. With his back to the corner, Slade spidered up the wall, using the exposed structure of the building as foot-holes. Thankfully, he'd gotten up far enough to narrowly avoid another energy ball. He nearly snickered at the boy's confused expression, though dared not so he wouldn't provide the child with his location. Apparently, it didn't occur to him that the corner provided the perfect escape.

Now that he was level to the rafters, Slade jumped. Unfortunately his toe gleamed in a speck of light, exposing him. Nicholas's violet eyes locked on him securely. There was no way he could pull off any more stealth moves.

_Maybe it wasn't such a bright idea to have robots do all the work,_ Slade thought bitterly. _Come to think of it, why didn't I use one now? I'm getting my butt kicked!_

Fumbling through a compartment on his belt, Slade whipped a smoke bomb towards Nicholas. Then, he leaped into the smoke directly onto the boy, pinning him. Folding an arm behind his back, Slade fished for his handcuffs. Once he had the boy securely disabled, he knew the hack-job battle was over.

"Okay," Slade sighed heavily.. "Step one, break Mouse out of jail. Step two, commit to my New Years Resolution and loose weight."

"So you're saying that she remembers people, and facts about them, just not actions she herself has done," Robin stated his question doubtfully to the prison guard known as Mark Martin.

"Yes, but only if you state BOTH first and last name, and give her clues. It's more than likely Slade forced her to memorize everything, which may be the key. I don't think she remembers her personal events not unless others were tied to it, more likely she remembers the things she seen written down, then connects the blocked memories with the ones we pull out of her," the scar-faced man leaned back in his fold-up chair in the police station break-room. "It's like Tissues, pull one out and get several more. We have to start further back in her life, and wait until the river's unblocked to get anything."

"So we need Slade's real name if we're to discover anything," Cyborg added.

"That is, _if_ she knew it in the first place," Raven prompted.

"You've got a point," Beastboy replied. He'd finally gained enough strength to walk around, and insisted on not missing anything else. Everyone grudgingly let him go, as all were anxious to see what Mark had to say, now they needed to sink in.

"So what now?" Robin ignored the direction the conversation was steering, determined to get what he wanted - answers.

"Well, I suppose I question the kid," Mark stood stiffly and ushered the others to follow. They stood outside the same observation window as the previous day. "Alright, send her in."

It was a few minutes later that the girl was brought in. She looked so frail under the orange baggy outfit. She had to cling onto her pants to keep them from slipping. Once she was strapped into the chair, Mark began his session.

"Alright. I want you to tell me who Randolf O'Connor is," Mark sat back, and waited.

Amber eyes, brown hair, the images reappeared faster than before. She swallowed hard at the horror she'd committed.

"The… the mayor's son. He- he wanted to be…" she couldn't finish, the guilt of ripping a precious future from such a small grasp.

"Say it. Do it. Claim your transgression."

"Randy wanted to … um… be a …. police officer," she choked out the words.

The titans watched in awe. They weren't expecting such positive results, by simply spewing out names. Robin was a little jealous that it hadn't worked for him, yet kept his ears pricked for key pieces.

"Do you know Samuel Galveston?" Mark pressured.

"Another … another victim. He… he…" Suddenly the girl started thrashing, her face pasty and white. The metal wrist bindings snapped and the leather chest strap buckled as the kid swept aside the chair. The guards swept in, blocking the titan's view. Retching was heard, and it was soon evident that the guards weren't restraining her, merely holding her hair back as she emptied the overflowing guilt gnawing her stomach raw.

"What the hell am I?" She sobbed. "Just what the hell kind of monster did that _freak_ make me?"

The titans alert turned towards a shifting shadow wreathing in the corner. A dreadful shape they all despised. "I'd prefer you call me Father."

Raven immediately teleported Beastboy back to the tower and followed her friends through the already smashed window. "Couldn't we have just used the door?" She indicated to the opened door used prior by the guards and the frame from the observation room, implying that it would've been easier to have walked around. No one, however was listening.

The titans were merely spectators to the stand off before them. The girl was quivering defiantly in front of her father, whereas Slade casually held firm and surprisingly parent-like. It was obvious the girl was frustrated and confused. Perhaps, the titans breathed silently, they'd gained a new ally.

"Come, Mouse. It's time to go. You've spent too long here anyway," Slade ordered. But Mouse just stayed still, eyes darting like a first-time-defy-er. "Mouse. We're going."

"No," the word would have been more powerful had it not been laden with fear.

"_Mouse._ We're. Leaving," Slade dropped the words sternly and forcefully. When she didn't listen, he slapped her, grabbed the scruff of her shirt, and walked out the open door. When everyone melted and began to follow, they found Slade effortlessly dragging the thrashing girl.

Thinking quickly, Cyborg rushed forward in an attempt to free the girl. He hated her guts, but he had an even deeper disdain for her father. Grappling Slade around his neck, Cyborg attempted a headlock. However, Slade had easily escaped his grasp, as did Mouse from Slade's. She slid back, blocking off his escape. The other direction was blocked by the other titans, the two guards and Mark.

_Great,_ Slade cursed silently. _Two fights in one day, and I'm freakin' rusty!_


	8. The Birth of a New Persona

The Birth of a New Persona

*This Chapter is Dedicated to Anyone Affected by Cancer*

The hallway was crowded, and the opposition greatly outnumbered. The sparks of the post battle accumulated before each party, fueling the adrenaline coursing within each member. Robin snarled, fiercely gripping his pole-staff as past battles flashed within his analytical head. Cyborg scanned the situation, knowing that the damage would be astronomical this time. Beastboy concentrated on the rush of feral instinct enhancing his senses. Raven noted several incantations within her mind, planning out a few moves she knew to be effective against their target. Starfire let rage swell within her, letting her need to protect her friends override he fears.

But preparation was not going through the mind of the opposition. Slade was currently wondering what Mark and the guards were going to add, as well as why Mouse had not taken stance beside him. She didn't want to go back with him, yet he knew that he'd raised her well enough to hate the Titans, surely she wouldn't change her mind on them that easily? He knew he'd defeat them effortlessly - alone if he had to. The Titans may have corrupted his jewel, but all it took was a little rough spit-shining, and she'd be the indispensable weapon once more. It was odd, he never thought he'd grow attached to her, though he had been there for everything. He wasn't about to let his affection cloud any of his judgment, however, she definitely was held with more reverence than most allies.

Keeping with their tradition, the Titans were waiting for his move. Not wanting to fight, Slade evaluated the best way to escape. There were too many people in front of him to charge through. Behind him was only one, even so, she had potential to combat on par with the entire Justice League. It was in his best interest to escape. But he'd have to make it fast - Cyborg could easily locate his heat source, and Raven had the uncanny ability to know where people were.

Finally making his decision, Slade rolled out a smoke bomb he'd kept in his sleeve and snapped his fingers to trigger the flint on his gloves. It subtly lit the wick and effectively enhanced Slade's surprise escape - for the most part. The only factor he didn't count on was the sleek figure kicking him square on the cheek. Now with a boot to his face, Slade recalculated his situation. It was now 10: 1, as Mouse had taken up stance against him, and the annoying mage-boy from earlier pinned him.

Robin's perplexed expression had no possibility of deepening until that new guy seemingly phased through the wall. He was dressed in a tuxedo and a cloak, a mask and a top hat. The Titans couldn't believe the boy's corny attire, but they said nothing as he was an obvious ally.

Recovering from the surprise, Starfire flew forward, ready to cuff the squirming nemesis. Slade had already risen, but was too busy trying to fling his daughter from his back whilst the boy held firm onto his forearms. He'd seemed to be flabbergasted at the sheer comedy and pathetic performance. But what did he expect? He was outnumbered severely in a small corridor, with which one of his opponents he'd specifically trained to be better than even himself. It was obvious that he'd spent too much time on robots and teaching that he never kept himself sharp.

It was over quickly as cuffs were on, and Slade was marched into a cell. All of the Titan's knew it was too easy, and they almost laughed when they turned their backs and he was gone. He had slipped out using a cut out section under the bed, out of sight. By it's appearance, it had been there for years. The chief scolded his forces for not properly inspecting the cells, and sent the Titans on their way. All in all it was an average day. However, they had one small change. The chief had also recommended an outrageous idea.

"You want us to _what?_" Robin scoffed.

"You heard me. Tell me you can't see the benefit in it. There's enough evidence to prove that it could work. Think of how safe Jump would be," Chief Davis reasoned in his grave voice.

"How is freeing a villain gonna help us, man?" Cyborg stepped in, but then at the glare from his leader, backed off.

"Think about it," Davis offered. "Don't you think that doing this will be the biggest slap in the face to Slade? Taking his daughter and making her one of you?"

Robin closed his eyes, " You are not serious. Please tell me you aren't serious!"

"This place is rigged, boy, can't you see we're sitting ducks? If we keep her here, then Slade _will _come back for her. And when he does, I don't think he'll leave without a fight. We caught him off guard today, but he knows what to expect now," Davis gazed levelly at Robin, daring him to contradict him.

"Alright, we'll put her into training. But," he added when he seen the triumph in the chief's eyes. He hated it when people told him what to do. "She won't be a part of us, yet."

"I understand. I did not ask you to accept her, just include her. I understand that it would be dangerous to utilize her, at least not now," Davis once again took control, relishing in the fact that he could aggravate the boy. He knew it helped him control his anger, and he was just waiting for the day the boy realized it.

"So we have an agreement, then," Robin straightened, wanting to get home.

"That we do. The boy is up to you," Davis indicated the masked teen outside the chief's office. He hadn't spoke a word, and occasionally nodded. Raven wondered if he may be an immigrant, only knowing little English, and if so, whether she knew it.

"Don' you think that should be up to him, man?" Cyborg wondered.

"Yes, It does not seem fair to make his choices," Starfire adjoined.

"My team thinks it is his choice, therefore, he decides," Robin decreed.

"Fair enough. Get some rest, you all deserve it. We'll let you know if anything happens."

"Good bye, sir," Robin clucked, tensely formal.

(~)(~)(~)

The crippled teen walked home silently, her specially designed respirator muting her weak breath. Long and bold red hair caressed her shoulders with the warm breeze. Hugging her school books closer to her chest, her iridescently blue eyes lowered. She heard the Titans squabbling as they entered their car, towing a young girl with similar features as she, save for the hair color, and minor differences. She slowed her walk, taking care for them not to notice her. She doubted they'd want to see scum like her anyway. The people who came from her birthplace were often the criminals they fought.

It wasn't obvious that she was from the slums as her light pink blouse and baby blue skirt were kempt. However, they were the standard uniform for students attending the special needs schools. It wasn't that she couldn't learn, rather, it was that she wasn't at a high enough education of normal 13 year olds. Because of her filthy past, she hadn't attended school until the Doctor had adopted her two years before. Now, she was slowly learning her times-tables.

Lucy Kane was _not _the kind to associate with such exemplary citizens as the Titans. But still…

Gwen, the Doctor's wife had made it obvious that she did not like Lucy, she was stupid and often kept her up at night with her nightmares. She had only just learned how to tie shoes - which she never wore up until Gwen had made it her business to make her - as well as had been caught saving up food in her bedroom in case the Doctor realized she was old enough to find it herself.

She knew it wasn't long before the Doctor kicked her out - who wouldn't choose their wife over a street rat? - and she'd have no place to go. She'd kept some food stocked out in the park incase that ever happened, in a box buried just a few yards into the small thicket of forest. She could stay out there and live like she used to, before the attack that cost her lungs and most of her original bones. The metal that replaced those long gone structures was strong, and near unbreakable. Lucy could grab her spare items from the room, and leave that night. She'd become once again what she knew she was, an urchin, and live the way she knew best.

(~)(~)(~)

Nicolas "Shadow" Carter rode silently with the Titans and the girl. Everyone was taciturn within the confines of the T-car, not sure what to say, nor whether there were anything to be said. The mood controlled everyone up until Cyborg had pulled into their garage just below the basement.

As soon as they filed out, sighs and whoops of relief were exhaled from the more outgoing Titans, where as the more secluded individuals simply relaxed their shoulders. Even the girl and Nicholas himself relaxed slightly. As soon as the door leading up to the rest of the tower opened, the abandoned green titan was there to greet them -sort of.

"Dude! What was that all about?" he whined at his empathic friend. It was a surprise for him to blink and be back on the Titans' couch when Slade had arrived at the station.

"You know what was agreed. Until you recover fully, you are to remain at the tower when danger arrives," Raven replied sternly.

"Wait! What's _she_ doing here?" Beastboy panicked, indicating the notorious murderer. "And who's he?"

"We'll explain once we get into the commons. Where's Titans East?" Robin ordered, curious as to why the others seemed to be absent.

"They went out for pizza so they'd be only a few blocks away if you needed help. They should be-"

Beast boy was cut off when an alternate version of the T-car pulled up. The few differences were mainly the headlights and custom red borders. From the front seat Aqualad popped out and began to wave, until he saw the frightened criminal and unknown teen in the center of them. Bumblebee, Mas, Menos, Speedy, and Kid Flash followed suit.

"Hey, Rob, what's-"

"I'll explain in the commons," the Titan's leader whisked past Beastboy and into the confines of the tower. The others silently traded glances before following suit.\

(~)(~)(~)

Lucy Kane found herself looking at the ninja Halloween costume splayed in her hands. It was a simple design - classic black Kimono, a turtleneck undershirt, and black baggy pants. She'd also been given shoes styled like a ninja's to make it more fun to wear them. She knew it would be silly to walk around with them on, but still…

Lucy stuffed them into her army duffle bag given to her by Uncle Grouch, the Doctor's burly brother. She'd had what she needed: two pairs of clothes, a thick blanket and pillow, a flashlight, first-aid, and various other survival items. She had replaced her breathing mask with a black one that muffled the soft hissing and sighs of the air being pushed into her weak lungs and forcing her scarred and battered diaphragm to move.

She was scared and ashamed of hurting the Doctor this way. He was too much like a dad her father never was. He had saved her life after the accident, and refused to let her go back to the orphanage that never understood her special condition. He was the first man she'd learn to trust in her entire life, and never forced her to steal beer or food for him. It was a life she regretted leaving. Though it was better, she knew, to leave when she was prepared rather than have nothing gathered when she was forced.

Lying the note on the table, she gathered the extra supplied for her respirator, swung the duffle bag around her shoulders and over the bulky square of the respirator on her back. Taking one last look at the light in the hallway glowing just beneath the door, Lucy swung her leg over the edge and prepared for the landing two stories below.

(~)(~)(~)

"Wait, so you mean we're supposed to put a villain in a position where she could kill us?" Beastboy blurted after Robin had finished. "Is Chief Davis crazy?"

"I agree with Beastboy. Don't you think keeping such a trained assassin here is like putting a fox in a chicken coop?" Bumblebee countered.

"Look, I know it seems strange, but I don't think she's dangerous to us anymore. She fought against Slade, and has not made any attempt to break the law. The Supreme Court is willing to decree her case as Not Guilty by reason of Manipulation and Brainwash," Robin explained.

"There hasn't even been a hearing!" Speedy hissed.

"There will be, after we analyze her behavior after she lost her memory. They want to see if she can be given a new identity, a new start," the leader simplified the situation.

"By the way," Aqualad uttered slowly. "What's the kid's name?"

"Uh…." All of the more experienced Titans looked at each other, not even really knowing.

"Well, uh, Slade, uh, called her Mouse," Cyborg tried to clarify.

Mouse looked up from her seat, as everyone hadn't bothered moving. In fact, most had forgotten she was even in the room, much less sitting at the table with them. "I'd prefer not to be known by such a name, if you please," she spoke softly and weakly, like a broken spirit.

"Then what should we call you?" Speedy sniffed, still not comfortable with this child.

"I…..Don't….Know….." the girl appeared frightened by everyone, and Nicholas relished in it. "Isn't someone else supposed to name you?"

The Titans then decided that they would choose it, and began pondering possibilities. Beastboy glanced down into his comic book at his side, and flipped through the pages. "Donna?" all of the titans said no. Robin had offered "Dove" but no one wanted another bird-named individual. Bumblebee tried "Crystal," but that was not favored either.

They bickered back and forth until someone finally plucked a phonebook up from a cabinet near the big screen. Everyone wanting a part in the naming, they decided on a system. Starfire flipped to a random page, and Cyborg picked a number. Robin then scrolled down to that number down, and Beastboy read the name. Raven then flipped to a separate page, and Bumblebee picked three one-digit numbers. Aqualad added them. Speedy scrolled to that number up from the bottom and read that last name. Shadow, the soft-spoken teen did not participate, but stayed back and let the official Titans work. It was up to Mas and Menos to check and see that it wasn't a common name. Only 30 other people in the world could lay claim to it, and they deemed that the best name. Everyone liked it, and they were surprised that it was a very fitting name.

They now looked at this curious child, whom they knew they'd all have a hand in molding. In their eyes they seen not quite the criminal, Mouse, rather, the budding Titan, Cassandra Chase.


End file.
